Persona 3 & 4: Permulaan Impian
by Tsukiasagi Hikari
Summary: “Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…”
1. Chapter 1

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Permulaan impian**

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & udel panda crew' 00**

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING**

**Ni cerita gariiing banget, lebih garing daripada fic saya sebelumya, jadi saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur semua chara Persona 3 & 4 plus orang sekampung**)

Suatu hari, sebuah keluarga pindah ke rumah baru yang lumayan besar di salah satu kawasan elit di Jakarta. Keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga besar Ny. Mitsuru dengan sebelas anak-anaknya *author dibufudyne Mitsuru*

Yukari: "Ini toh rumah baru kita, nya? Ndak elek-elek amat yo, neng kene ono seng cakep ora yo? Sopo ngerti supir tetangga cakep. Ya ndak, Nya?"

(Ini toh rumah baru kita, nya? Ga jelek-jelek amat ya, disini ada yang cakep apa nggak ya? Siapa tau supir tetangga cakep. Ya nggak, Nya?)

Mitsuru: "Kamu itu, beres-beres dulu dong. Nyari pacar aja kerjanya. Itu si Hidetoshi pacar kamu, mau dikemanain?"

Yukari: "Aku wis ora gelem karo Hidetoshi, because dia udah turun jabatan jadi becak driver."

(Aku dah ga suka lagi ma Hidetoshi, karena dia udah turun jabatan jadi becak driver.)

Mitsuru: "Emang tadinya dia kerja apa?"

Yukari: "Ojek driver, Nya."

Mitsuru: *SWT* "Itu mah sama aja…"

Yukari: "Tapi kan elite-tan ojek driver, Nya. *sambil liat ke arah luar jendela* Waduh, Nya. Ya amplop, tukang becaknya cakep, Nya, kayak Yamappi." *Author digebukkin fans nya Yamappi*

Mitsuru: "Heh, kamu itu ada-ada saja. Ga mungkin lah Yamappi jadi tukang becak. Dah, kerja lagi sana." *geleng-geleng kepala sambil masuk ke dalam.*

Yukari: "Aduh… cakepnya tukang becak itu, sopo jenenge yo, aku tresno karo becak driver itu." *sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, trus lanjut bersih-bersihnya*

(Aduh… cakepnya tukang becak itu, siapa namanya ya, aku jatuh cinta ma tukang becak itu.)

Yup, sekarang author akan memperkenalkan ke-sebelas anak Mitsuru. Are

You ready?

Inilah anak-anak Mitsuru dari suami yang pertama…

Naoto: "Ih, reseh! Mami ini pake pindah-pindah rumah segala! Gimana dengan kecengan gua di sana. Apa ada cowok disini yang setampan dia?" *Grumble*

Minato: *sambil gendong boneka "Po" Teletubbies* "Ao… Ao… Minato sudah sampai di rumah baru. Selamat datang di rumah baru… Berpelukkan…" *mau meluk Naoto*

(Author ditebas Minato pake katana dan diinjek-injek fans Minato)

Naoto: "Idih gila." *sambil menghindar*

Minato: "Oh… Tidak… Minato tidak gila…" *ngomong ala Teletubbies*

Naoto: "Idih, amit-amit, norak!"

Minato: "Kemana perginya kue Tabi yaaa?"

Naoto: "Udah gua makan!"

Minato: "MAAAMIII… Nao nya nakal… Masa kue Tabi Minato dimakan…." *Sambil lari, nyari mami Mitsurunya.*

Naoto: "Coba Teletubbies tidak usah ditayangkan di TV, jadi kakak saya tidak segila ini. Ah, ngider komplek dulu, siapa tau ketemu cowok ganteng." *keluar rumah*

Okay, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan anak-anak Mitsuru dari suami

yang kedua.

Rise: "Aduuuh, punya rumah baru kok gede amat, eke kan takut, pusiiiiiiiiiiiiing deh."

Teddie: *ala Shinchan* "Hallo cewek."

Rise: "Cewek… Cewek… Eke kan kakak yei!"

Teddie: "Ho… Kakak tu apa? Sama tidak dengan paprika?"

Rise: "Kakak itu yang lahirnya duluan dari yei."

Teddie: "Ho… lahir dari mana ya?"

Rise: "Ya dari perut mami lah."

Teddie: "Ho… Jadi sebelum lahir, ditelan dulu ya? Kayak kue ikan aja, kenapa gak ditolongin sama Pahlawan Bertopeng ya? Wah, ternyata mami tuh jahat sekali, masa dia nelen kak Rise. Mami kekurangan makan ya? Kaciaaan." *sambil geleng-geleng kepala*

Rise: "Kalo yei gak ngerti, jangan nanya dong, eke kan jadi pusiiing." *sambil make bedak*

Ryoji: "Eh, kamu orang itu ribut aja, diem dulu sih! Gue kan lagi belajar, jadi ga konsen nih!"

Rise: "Heh! Kok yei yang marahin eke. Eke kan kakak yei!"

Ryoji: "Emang napa? Semau gue dong!"

Rise: "Idiiih, kok galakkan yei sih? Seharusnya eke yang galak." *pergi ninggalin Ryoji dan Teddie."

Ryoji: "Sebodo teing, EGPCP…" (EGPCP=Emang gue pikirin cuih puih)

Teddie: "Ho… Ternyata kamu galak ya…"

Ryoji: "Emberrr…"

Teddie: "Kalo saya baskom… Ho… tapi kayaknya bak mandi lebih besar ya…"

Ryoji: "Sekalian aja sumur, nyebur deh lo, kalo kurang gede, ke laut aje lo. Dasar ogeb (baca=bego)" *sambil keluar ninggalin Teddie"

Teddie: "Ho… Adikku yang lucu semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Shinchan aja…" *ngikutin Ryoji*

Huff… Sekarang ke anak-anak Mitsuru dari suami yang ke-tiga…

Fuuka: "Wah, bagus juga yah rumah baru kita yang sekarang, bandingkan sama yang dulu, depan kuburan, belakang WC umum, kanan-kiri pasar kambing. Kalo sekarang kan gua bisa pamer ke temen-temen, ya ga Shin?" *sambil ngagetin Shinjiro*

Shinjiro: *latah* "Aduh kamu ini jangan gitu dong, kalo jantung gue copot gimana dong. Pak'eeeee, Bu'eeeeee, Mbok'eeeee, Mak'eeeee tolongin eeeeeiiii." (Author yang malang, diiket ma Shinjiro, trus digantung kebalik plus digebukkin fans Shinjiro)

Fuuka: "Kalo jantung lo copot, gantung aja pake tali, trus kasih tiang deh. Trus tinggal dikerek buat 17an…"

Shinjiro: "Enak aja! Emang jantung gue bendera apa?!"

Aigis dan Metis datang…

Aigis: "Aduh, jangan berantem terus dong, kita kan saudara…"

Fuuka: "Oh, iya…" *sambil ngagetin Shinjiro* "Sorry ya, Shin."

Shinjiro: *latah* "Pak'eeeee, Bu'eeeee, Mbok'eeeee, Mak'eeeee, ogaaaaah eeeee…"

Aigis: "Udah, cukup ya. Jangan dikagetin lagi Shin nya…"

Metis: "Eh, by the way bus way, rumah baru kita ini cukup tua lho umurnya, biasanya sih sering ada…"

Shinjiro: "iih, ada apa sih nakut-nakutin aja. Shin kan takuuut." *sambil meluk Aigis"

Metis: "Ya ada semut, kecoa, tikus, laba-laba… dan ada…"

Aigis: "Ada apa sih?"

Metis: "Ada kunti… Hiiiiiy…." *sambil lari keluar*

Shin, Ai & Fu: "KYAAAAAAA….." *lari juga*

Phew… Akhirnya, ini anak-anak Mitsuru dari suami yang ke-empat…

Kanji: "Hiii-iiih, aye mah sebel deh, pake pindah rumah segala. Aye kan takut bo…" *sambil garuk-garuk kepala*

Chie: "Ga pa-pa lah. Dari pada rumah yang dulu, bau gila!"

Kanji: "Tapi kan aye takut, soalnye rumahnye gede banget."

Chie: "Emangnye aye ga takut ape?"

Kanji: "Oh, ente penakut juga ye? Aye kire hantunya yang takut sama ente…"

Chie: "Teganya ente berkate begitu, sedangkan kite masih ade ikatan darah."

Kanji: "Sorry, Jeck, kelepasan ngomong aye."

Chie: "Emangnya gue Jaka? Jangan ngungkit-ngungkit mantan aye dong."

Tiba-tiba listrik padam…

Kanji: "Huweeeee…. Gelep banget aye takut…" *lari ninggalin Chie*

(author di smack down ma Kanji)

Chie: "Woooi… tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aye sendiri di tempat sesunyi ini…" *lari ngejer Kanji*

Keesokan harinya, Akihiko tak sengaja bertemu dengan tetangga barunya, Ny. Mitsuru, merekapun saling berpandangan…

Akihiko: "Kesan pertama begitu menggoda…"

Mitsuru: "Selanjutnya, terserah anda…"

Akihiko: "Aduh, maaf… Suara saya kedengeran ya? Ehm, perkenalkan, saya mantan juragan tempe di pasar malem, sekarang tetep." (author dijadiin sansak tinju ma Akihiko)

Mitsuru: "Oh, bapak tetangga sebelah… Perkenalkan, saya tetangga baru, baru pindah semalem." *berjabat tangan ma Akihiko*

Akihiko: "Ooh… Kok gak ngomong… Kalo ngomong kan bisa saya bantu beres-beres."

Mitsuru: "Ah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. *liat jam tangan* Wah, maaf, saya harus buru-buru pergi, takut terlambat ke kantor. Permisi, saya duluan…"

Akihiko: "Oh, silahkan… Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumah saya, Bu."

Mitsuru: "Terima kasih. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalo saya beli tempe gratis yaaa…" *sambil pergi ninggalin Akihiko*

Akihiko: "Wah, cantiknya…. Saking tersepona, lupa deh nanya namanya. Udah ah, tetangga ini, kapan-kapan bisa nanya lagi."

Di rumah Akihiko, Yukiko dan Souji, dua pembantu Akihiko lagi ngerumpi… (Author di-Agydyne Yukiko trus dicincang Souji, tak ketinggalan fans mereka berdua, ikut nimpukkin author pake segala macem benda tajam)

Yukiko: "Oi… listen listen… Kita punya tetanga baru nih, janda lho, tapi anaknya itu loh, ada 11 orang. Kok kuat ya?"

Souji: "Mungkin usaha buat kesebelasan kali, tapi asal cantik mah no problem. Bisa-bisa bos kita tuh kecantol ma tu janda."

Yukiko: "Bos kita kan duda. Oh iya, duda ma janda cucok lah…"

Tiba-tiba Junpei si supir datang…

Souji: "Darimana, Jun? Kok baru nongol?"

Junpei: "Apa? Cendol? Mau dong, sekalian sarapannya, laper nih." (author diinjek-injek Junpei ma fans nya)

Yukiko: "Makan…makan…pale lo! Masak aja belom!"

Junpei: "Wah, pake pete, nambah seru tuh, sekalian lalap ma sambel terasinya yah."

Souji: "Emang lo belom makan, Jun?"

Junpei: "Nah… Gitu dong nanya gue dari mana. Bukannya dari tadi, bolot loe yah!"

Yukiko: "Ye, dia yang bolot kok malah nyalahin kita."

Akihiko pun datang ikutan ngrumpi…

Akihiko: "Alamak… Aku ngeliat cewek cantik di sebelah. Siapa ya namanya?"

Souji: "Oh… itu tetangga baru kita Tuan… Janda lho…"

Akihiko: "Janda… Oh I see…"

Yukiko: "tapi Tuan, anaknya ada 11…"

Souji: "Ndak pa pa Tuan, yang penting kan cantik…"

Akihiko: "Betul itu… Tapi kok kayaknya aku pernah ketemu. Tapi dimana ya…?"

Yukiko: "halah, Tuan, bilang aja naksir…"

Akihiko: "Kamu jealous yah, Yuki?"

Yukiko: "Ndak lah yauw…"

Junpei: "Tuan… Tuan… di sebelah ada tetangga baru. Cuantiik deh."

Akihiko: "Waduh, kumat nih bolotnya."

Junpei: "Iya Tuan. Mereka berdua ini pada bolot *nunjuk Souji dan Yukiko* gak ngasi tau dari tadi kalo ada cewek cantik di sebelah."

Souji: "Ayo Yukiko, kita keluar aja, bisa gila kalo kita disini…"

Yukiko: "Iya, pusing aku ngomong sama si bolot ini." *pergi keluar bareng Souji*

Akihiko: "Oh, iya… Aku mau pergi beli parfum dulu…" *pergi ninggalin Junpei*

Junpei: "Payah! Kenapa semua orang pada bolot yah hari ini?"

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasiii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	2. Chapter 2

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Permulaan impian**

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta map pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & udel panda crew' 00**

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING:**

**OOC… en Ni cerita gariiing banget, lebih garing daripada fic saya sebelumya, jadi saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur semua chara Persona 3 & 4 plus orang sekampung**)

Malam harinya, kesebelas anak Mitsuru lagi pada ribut, suaranya bak petir di siang bolong…

Rise: "Aduuuh, eke capek, duduk ah…"

Ryoji: "Capek-capek, ngoceh aja loh! Gue juga capek tau!"

Naoto: "Diem napa? Ribut aja!"

Fuuka: "Heh! Jangan sok loe!"

Naoto: "Mulut—mulut gue, terserah gue dong!"

Aigis: "Sudah dong, kak, jangan berantem terus, kita kan saudara…"

Teddie: "Ho… Asyik pada berantem, ayo panggil pahlawan bertopeng, sinar penghancur…Beep… Beep…"

Kanji: "Huweee… mami mana sih?"

Chie: "Idih, udah gede cengeng…"

Minato: "Pidi pidi pidi po… Ao… Ao semuanya…" *tetep ngegendong boneka Po nya*

Metis: "Dih… Nyanyi aja loh! Ribut amat kali."

Shinjiro: "Pak'eeeee, Bu'eeeee, Mbok'eeeee, Mak'eeeee, ribut amat seeeeeeeeeee…."

Pokoknya semua anak ribut, ga ada yang diem… Suasana ruangan dah kayak kapal pecah. Mitsuru pun datang sebagai ibu yang baik…

Mitsuru: "ADUUUH! Ribut amat sih kalian??? Mau ngalahin pasar kambing tah?! Tenang dikit napa. Malu dong sama tetangga, kita kan baru pindah…"

Semua anak diam…

Mitsuru: "Kalo mami ga sabar dan tabah, sudah mami buang kalian semua dari dulu. Minato, Naoto *Minato dan Naoto ketakutan* Papi kalian itu pendiem, tapi kenapa anak-anaknya jadi begini, yang satu gila teletubbies, yang satu lagi galak. Ini lagi, heh! Kalian bertiga ini emang mirip papi kalian *sambil menunjuk Rise, Teddie, dan Ryoji* Reseh semua, tau gak, gara-gara papi kalian reseh, mami cerein papi kalian. Shinjiro, Aigis, Metis, Fuuka, sebenernya papi kalian itu alim dan keturunan Arabian (?) tapi mami bingung, kenapa kalian nakal, mami sedih kalo ingat papi kalian yang meninggal karena nebang pohon kurma. Kanji dan Chie, papi kalian itu playboy, gara-gara kecantol cewek bule waktu nonton ondel-ondel, mami dicerein. Sekarang denger ya, papi-papi kalian itu ga ada yang beneer dan ga bisa ngebahagiain mami. SEKARANG SEMUA TIDUUUUUR!"

(catatan dari Author: nama anak yang disebutin Mitsuru, adalah urutan dari yang paling besar sampai yang paling kecil.)

Semua anak pada ketakutan, dan masuk ke kamar tidur masing-masing.

Mitsuru: "YUKARIII… beresin semuanya. CEPEEET."

Yukari: "Ok, Nya. Mbok jangan angry-angry lo, easy easy wae lah, Nya… Rilex toh…" *sambil ngebersihin ruangan + beres-beres*

Mitsuru: "…" *keluar rumah*

Mitsuru sang janda muda pun berkunjung ke rumah Akihiko sang duda. Yah, itung-itung silahturahmi, sekalian PDKT alias pendekatan. Siapa tau bisa dapet tempe gratis setiap hari.

Yukiko: "Aduh, pusiiing.. Kok ribut amat ya tetangga sebelah ini, suaranya dah kayak pasar malem aja."

Souji: "Iya sih, tapi udah ah, jangan ngerumpiin orang.. khan dosa."

Yukiko: "Alaaah, jangan sok-sok an deh kamu. Biasanya kan juga kamu yang ajak aku ngrumpi. Eh, tapi bener deh, gua sebel banget sama anek-anaknya, pasti keturunan ibunya."

Souji: "Hus… Jangan keras-keras lho. Nanti kalo orangnya denger bisa barabe dah…"

Yukiko: "Huuu… mana mungkin dia berani kesini…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukkan pintu.

Mitsuru: "Spada… Oi… Assalammualaikum… Sumimasen… Selamat malam… Punten… Anybody home… Ada orang di dalam?"

Souji: "Tuh, ada tamu, bukain pintu sana. Aku mo nonton TV dulu ah…"

Yukiko: "Siapa sih malem-malem namu (bertamu) ga tau sopan santun amat." *sambil ngebukain pintu*

Mitsuru: "Halo, selamat malam…" *sambil celingak celinguk ke dalem rumah*

Yukiko: "Ooh, ibu tetangga sebelah toh, ada apa ya?"

Mitsuru: "Begini lho, perihal saya dateng kemari ini untuk dapat bertemu dengan Tuan yang punya rumah ini."

Yukiko: "Ohh, Tuan ada kok. Silahkan duduk dulu, Bu. Anggap aja rumah sendiri."

Kemudian Yukiko masuk ke dalam memanggil Akihiko.

Yukiko: "Tuaaaan, si janda yang tuan bilang cantik itu datang. Cepetan dong Tuan. Ini kesempetan Tuan buat kenalan…"

Akihiko: "Hus! Kamu ini, kecilin dikit sih suara kamu, kayak ToA aja. Aku kan jadi tengsin (malu) kalo kedengeran ma tu janda, aku kan mesti sok jual mahal dulu." *sambil make parfum*

Yukiko: "Hehehe… Good luck Tuan."

Akihiko pun menghampiri Mitsuru.

Akihiko: "Ohhh, Ibu yang tadi pagi ya… Ada perlu apa?"

Mitsuru: "Begini lho, Pak… Saya mau minta maaf atas keributan di rumah saya, maklum anak kecil, sukanya beranteeem melulu. Saya takut Bapak dan lainnya terganggu."

Akihiko: "Oh, ndak pa pa toh, Bu. Malah, saya anggap itu hiburan kok, daripada sepi, khan bisa ngirit tarip listrik daripada ngidupin TV."

Mitsuru: "Ah… Bapak ini bisa saja toh. Tapi, terima kasih lho atas pengertiannya. By the way, kita ini belum kenalan yah. Nama saya Mitsuru Sueb (?), Sueb adalah nama mantan suami terakhir saya."

Akihiko: "Apa?! Mitsuru…? *sambil mikir* Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telinga saya… Oh! Kamu kan Mitsuru yang member S.E.E.S itu?

Mitsuru: "Siapa ya? Kok bapak bisa tau? Emang kita pernah kenal or ketemu di mana ya?"

Akihiko: "Ini aku… Akihiko… Your first love lho…"

Akihiko dan Mitsuru pun mengenang masa lalu. Dimana mereka adalah member S.E.E.S, yang gigih dalam melawan para shadow yang menggangu umat manusia. Karena hari sudah larut malam, Mitsuru pun pamit pulang ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya…Minggu pagi yang cerah. di teras rumah Akihiko, Junpei sedang membaca Koran bekas, maklum Supir gitu loh, jadi harus irit.

Junpei: "Aku ni belum punya rumah, ada apa nggak yah rumah yang dijual murah…? Wah ini dia iklan penjualan rumah… Dijual rumah dengan luas tanah 500 meter persegi, dengan harga 5 juta pas, kondisi cukup bagus. Wah, ini dia yang patut dibeli, Cuma lima juta lagi. Lanjut… Letak cukup strategis, hanya 8Km dari tetangga terdekat, 10Km dari telpon umum terdekat, dan 15Km dari pasar terdekat, dijamin jauh dari kebisingan kota. Walah, ni iklan ngaco, masa aku disuruh mengasingkan diri, aneh-aneh ja, batal pokoknya, aku ga jadi beli."

Yukari kebetulan lewat di depan Junpei.

Yukari: "Morning… halo Mas, lagi ngapain?"

Junpei: "Udah jelas baca Koran, malah dibilang lagi main."

Yukari: "Mas, boleh kenalan ga?"

Junpei: "Jadi kamu kesini mau minta makan ya? Wong aku aja belum makan."

Yukari: "Idih… Mas ini budek yah?"

Junpei: "Eh… Minta sayur gudeg lagi… Emang aku ini emakmu? Ngomong itu ya mbok dipikir dulu, jangan seenak dengkul mu sendiri."

Yukari: *sambil ngeliat kupingnya Junpei* "Walah, pantes… Wong kupingne isine batu. Budek harus dibales budek nih. Rasain lo!"

Junpei: "Eh, ngomong-ngomong situ siapa ya?"

Yukari: "Oh, aku mau ke warung bentar."

Junpei: "Orang baru ya, kok aku ga pernah liat? Lumayan juga." *sambil cengar-cengir*

Yukari: "Aku mau beli gula, disuruh Nyonya. Udah, aku tinggal dulu ya. See you later." *pergi ninggalin Junpei*

Junpei: "Oh, mau mbawain makan ya. Makasih lho, kalo bisa pake jengkol."

Kemudian Akihiko keluar rumah…

Akihiko: "Junpei, jaga rumah ya. Saya mau pergi sebentar."

Junpei: "Iya nih Tuan, saya juga lapar…"

Akihiko: "Aiiih, cape dah ngomong ma kamu."

Junpei: "Tuan mo kemana? Rapih amat?"

Akihiko: *Cuma nunjuk ke rumah tetangga, trus pergi ninggalin Junpei*

Junpei: "Oh, mo mbeliin makan juga ya? Makasi Tuan…"

Kita tinggalin Junpei, focus ja ma Akihiko yang main ke rumah Mitsuru…

Akihiko: "Spadaaaaa… Moshi-moshi… Anybody home… May I'm coming?"

Mitsuru: "Siapa ya? Who's there? Monggo… *sambil buka pintu* Ooh, Akihiko, tumben pagi-pagi udah namu… Silahkan…"

Akihiko: "Sebenernya mau main-main saja kok, itung-itung sekalian bernostalgia."

Mitsuru: "Wah, bisa saja kamu, saya kan jadi ,malu…"

Akihiko: "Ngomong-ngomong, kalo aku kesini ada yang marah ga?"

Anak-anak Mitsuru pada ngintip dari balik pintu.

Mitsuru: "Awas kalian, nanti mami pukul loh!"

Akihiko: "Jadi beneran nih ada yang marah…"

Mitsuru: "Oh, maaf, emang tadi saya ngomong apa ya? Tapi saya jamin kok,, ga akan ada yang marah."

Akihiko: "Oh, kalo aku mah, pasti ga akan ada yang marah, kamu tau sendiri kan, aku nih duda tanpa anak."

Mitsuru: "Jadi intinya ini, kita senasib dong."

Akihiko: "Iya, sepertinya kita memang cucok alias cocok…"

Suasana di ruangan itupun semakin romantis tapi… Tiba-tiba ada boneka terbang ke arah mereka, Akihiko pun kaget.

Akihiko: "Waduh—waduh… Apaan tuh?!"

Mitsuru: Aduh… Siapa yang ngelempar boneka ini?!" *sambil marah*

Akihiko: "Waduh, saya jadi ga enak nih. Saya permisi pulang dulu yah…"

Mitsuru: "Oh, silahkan… maafkan atas kejadian tadi ya…"

Akihiko: "Ndak pa pa kok…"

Mitsuru: "Jangan bosan-bosan main kesini ya…" *sambil nganter Akihiko ke depan*

Sementara itu, di ruang rapat (?). kesebelas anak Mitsuru sedang ngumpul…

Metis: "Kayak-kayaknya si mami tuh ada fair sama Om Akihiko dech. Gak bisa dibiarin nih."

Ryoji: "Ah, boong luh ya… Kalo ngomong itu dipikir dikit dong. Mana mungkinlah mami ada fair ma Om Akihiko."

Fuuka: "Iya, ga mungkin lagi mami mau ma Om Akihiko itu."

Metis: "Tapi denger-denger si Om Akihiko tuh dulunya mantan pacar mami."

Shinjiro: "APA?! Ya amplop!!! Astaganaga bonar mak comblang masyaAllah, mami dulunya mau sama Om Akihiko? TIDAAAK…"

Teddie: "Ho… Tak disangka-sangka, masa lalu mami kelabu ya, masa pacaran sama Om Akihiko, ga level amat…"

Rise: "Betul itu. Aduuuh pusing deh eke kalo misalnya mami bener-bener mau balikan ma Om Akihiko… Mau ditaruh dimana nih muka eke?"

Kanji: "Iye ye, Om Akihiko tu kan jelek, bisa malu deh aye sama temen-temen nanti…"

Naoto: "Waduh! Gawat nih! Om Akihiko itu harus segera kita musnahkan dari muka bumi ini, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Chie: "Gimana kalo kita racunin aja ya Om Akihiko itu? Chie ga mau punya dede…" *mentang-mentang anak bungsu*

Minato: "Oh… Tidak… Puding Tabi Minato bisa diabisin dede baru deh. Tidak… Minato juga tidak mau punya papi baru…"

Aigis: "Kalo mami udah cinta mau diapain, biar jelek tapi asal bisa ngebahagiain mami dan ngelindungin kita sekeluarga kan ga pa pa."

Naoto: "Non-sense! Pokoknya kita harus misahin mami dan Om Akihiko."

Fuuka: "Iya, betul. Gimana kalo kita jangan berantem lagi dan bersatu untuk membasmi Om Akihiko."

Rise: "Eke sih setuju-setuju aja. C'mon dudes, let's go and do it now!"

Semua kecuali Aigis: "Okay… Sweet…"

Semua anak kecuali Aigis kemudian menumpukkan tangannya, kecuali Aigis. Tapi semuanya kemudian melototin Aigis dan mengepalkan tangan mereka ke arah Aigis. Ya… Terpakse deh Aigis ikutan menumpukkan tangannya juga. Yukari tiba-tiba dateng dan ikutan nimbrung…

Yukari: "Oi, ada apa toh ini… kok ngak wait for me sih? Ikutan dong…"

Teddie: "Ho… Kamu si telat… makanya dari tadi dong…"

Chie: "Tapi ga pa pe deh, ente kan bisa Bantu kite orang."

Yukari: "Oh… With all my heart deh. Aku mau kok help-help, tapi help apaan?"

Fuuka: "Elo mesti misahin mami ma Om Akihiko supaya meraka ga jadi pacaran lagi."

Yukari: "Easy wae, Non. Asal ada money alias fulusnya."

Shinjiro: "Huh! Dasar mata duitan. Tapi, beres dah. Ayo kita sokongan rame-rame…" *semua anak ngeluarin duit sokongan buat Yukari*

Kanji: "tapi janji lo ya, harus bantuin kita."

Yukari: "I'm ready, Sir. Tenang aja!"

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasiii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Permulaan impian**

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta maap pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*.

**By****: Tsukiasagi Hikari & Udel Panda crew' 00**

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING:**

**OOC… en Ni cerita gariiing banget, lebih garing daripada fic saya sebelumya, jadi saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur semua chara Persona 3 & 4 plus orang sekampung**)

Sementara itu di rumah Akihiko…

Akihiko: "Souji aku mau curhat nih, mau dengerin aku kan…" *puppy eyes*

Souji: "Waduh, patut dicatat dalam Guiness Book of Record nih, masa majikan curhat sama pembantu…"

Akihiko: "Gini lho, Ji, janda itu ternyata mantan pacarku dulu. Gak disangka-sangka, sekarang malah tetanggaan. Aku fall in love lagi deh kayaknya ma dia." *sambil blushing gitu deh*

Souji: "Waow, suit… suit… CeElBeKa nih ye… (CLBK: Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali). Ehm, Tuan PeDeKaTe aja terus, klo mo gampang sih, minta tolong comblangin aja ma Yukiko, dia ahlinya tuh."

Akihiko: "Betul juga kamu, Ji, urusan beginian mah si Yukiko ahlinya. Sana kamu panggilin dia cepetan."

Souji: "Oke deh, Tuan…"

Souji pun pergi memanggil Yukiko. Tak lama kemudian Yukiko pun datang.

Yukiko: "Ada apa toh Tuan, aku ni lagi masak, nanti ikannya digondol kucing, kan gawat."

Akihiko: "Masa bodo deh, yang penting mantan pacarku ngak digondol orang."

Yukiko: "Maksud Tuan si janda tetangga sebelah itu?"

Akihiko: "Iya, makanya kamu harus bantuin nyomblangin aku ma dia, ok."

Yukiko: "Oh, itu mah gampang, Tuan asal ada pelicinnya, tugas akan segera dilaksanakan."

Akihiko: "Pelicin? Sabun maksudnya? Sabun colek apa sabun mandi? Merek apa?"

Yukiko: "Oiya, sabun colek, Tuan *cemberut*, ya bukan lah. Maksud saya money. Tuan ni sok berlagak lugu."

Akihiko: "Enak aja, emangnya saya ini lutung gunung (lugu) apa? Tapi yah, saya maklumi, dimana-mana yang namanya pembokat itu matanya ijo." *sambil ngeluarin duit Rp 500* (Author dan Akihiko diuber-uber ma seluruh pembantu di seluruh dunia)

Yukiko: "Biar gopek (500) aku terima deh, itung-itung sebagai Uang muka. Sisanya loh Tuan, Rp 99.500 lagi, jangan lupa yah. Makasi loh Tuan. Oke saya siap melaksanakan tugas."

Tiba-tiba si budeg Junpei dateng (Author ditebas pake katana ma Junpei)

Junpei: "Wah, lagi bagi-bagi rejeki nih. Bagi dong!"

Yukiko: *sambil pergi* "Ah, enggak kok, ga ada apa-apa, aduh ikanku gosong…"

Akihiko: "Ah, kamu ini mau tau aja, ini kan urusan perempuan…" *pergi juga*

Junpei: "Payah! Ada rejeki ga bagi-bagi, aku ini kan laki-laki juga, huh."

Souji pun datang…

Souji: "Ngapain kamu di sini, Jun? Tuan ama Yukiko kemana ya?"

Junpei: "Oh… Kenyang dong, orang udah 2 piring…" *sambil cengar-cengir*

Souji: "Aduh… Bukan itu… Tuan ma yukiko kemana?"

Junpei: "Oh, iya, Ji, Tuan ma Yukiko tadi kemana ya?"

Souji: "Bodo lah, ditanya malah balik nanya…" *pergi ninggalin Junpei*

Junpei: "Ya elah… ditanya malah marah, ndak sopan. Ya udah, mau cuci mobil dulu lah…"

Di rumah Mitsuru, Yukari sedang beres-beres, kemudian Yukiko datang, biasa sesama pembantu, doyan ngegosip…

Yukiko: "Yuka… Yukari… aku ada proyek nih, lumayan gede lho…"

Yukari: "Proyek?! Ini dia yang aku tunggu… proyek apa nih?"

Yukiko: "Gini loh, bos gue, Tuan Akihiko kan kecantol ma majikan lo. Gua disuruh jadi mak comblang supaya mereka bisa jadian. Trus, gue dikasi money nih buat ngurusin ini, klo mau ngebantu gue dan kita sukses, money nya kita bagi fifty-fifty."

Yukari: "Tapi gimana yah… Aku ni sebenernya disuruh sama anak-anak bos gua buat misahin mereka. Nah, gua juga dikasi money ma mereka."

Yukiko: "Hmm, gmana kalo elo ngejalanin tugas lo, dan gue ngejalanin tugas gue, OK?"

Yukari: "Ok, boleh juga tuh. Tapi… nantinya gimana ya kalo kita ketauan? Bisa barabe nti…"

Yukiko: "Gampang… Biarlah semua mengalir seperti air."

Yukari: "Oh, iya yah. Let love lead the way. Kamu emang pinter."

Yukiko: "Yukiko geto loh…" *dengan gaya Fitri tropica* "Yo wes, aku balik lagi, mo lanjut masak nih. Semoga kita berdua sukses yah." *sambil pergi*

Yukari: "Okeh!"

Yukari pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara itu, Rise, Teddie, Ryoji, Fuuka dan Metis mengadakan rapat rahasia untuk melaksanakan misi imposibel, yaitu mengusir Akihiko agar tidak lagi mendekati mami mereka lagi.

Rise: "Aduuuh, apaan lagi si pake kumpul-kumpul segala? Eke kan lagi sibuk… cepetan dong…"

Ryoji: "Diem dulu sih lo! Ribut banget! Kalo ga mo ikut meeting, keluar ja deh sana!"

Teddie: "Ho… jangan berantem dong, kita kan mo rapat, akan rapat horeee!"

Fuuka: "Rapat aja seneng, idih amit-amit gue mah."

Teddie: "Ho… Jangan menghina yah! Kupanggil pahlawan bertopeng baru tau rasa kamu! Sinar Penghancur… bip… bip…"

Metis: "Aaah, udah..udah… kita mulai aja rapatnya."

Ryoji: "HEH! Pemimpin rapat ini kan gue! Lo diem aja sih, bawel banget!"

Metis: "Iya sih… galak amat kali…" *manyun*

Teddie: "Ho… Adikku ini memang galak lho…"

Rise: "Aduh… cepetan dong dimulai rapatnya. Eke kan mau nge-date nih…"

Ryoji: "Oke dah, sekarang rapatnya dimulai… teng..teng…"

Tiba-tiba Aigis dan Kanji datang…

Aigis: "Eh, ngapain sih? Ikutan dong."

Kanji: "Iya nih, gak ngajak-ngajak…"

Teddie: "Ho… Tidak bisa, akan kuhancurkan kalian dengan sinar penghancur… bip… bip…bip…"

Fuuka: "Iya, karena kalian pasti akan mengacaukan rencana yang telah kami susun dengan baik."

Aigis: "Hmmm… pasti rencana membasmi Om Akihiko…"

Kanji: "Ikutan mereka yuk Kak Ai…" *dengan nada manja, sambil narik-narik baju Aigis*(Author ditempeleng Kanji)

Aigis: "Ngak usah, mereka juga ga mau kita ikutan. Yuk kita pergi."

Kanji: "Tapi…" *diseret Aigis keluar ruangan meeting*

Rise: "Nah, mereka dah pergi, ayo buruan kita lanjutin rapatnya."

Semua: "OkeeeH."

Mereka semua kemudian berdiskusi tentang rencana mereka untuk ngejauhin Akihiko dari mami Mitsuru nya… Akhirnya, kesepakatan pun dicapai.

Ryoji: "Okeh… Misi Imposibel kita mulai!!!" *semuanya merogoh kantong, lalu memakai kacamata hitam*

Rise: "Hei… hei… Eke keren ga?"

Metis: "Sst… Diem dong… Pelan-pelan ngapa?"

Ryoji: "Tenang… tenang… Kita sebagai kelompok I akan melaksanakan misi perdana!"

Fuuka: "Tugas kita apa nih? Apa perlu kita menculik Om Akihiko itu?"

Teddie: "Ho… Ngapain nyulik dia, nyusah-nyusahin kita aja. Mending kita minta tolong ma pahlawan bertopeng aja…"

Ryoji: "Halah! Pokoknya kita harus buat Om Akihiko tu kapok maen ke rumah kita lagi, Ok!"

Selagi mereka ber-5 asik dengan misi imposibelnya, Akihiko datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Akihiko: "Permisi…"

Mitsuru: "Oh… Pak Aki, silahkan masuk. Ada perlu apa ya?"

Akihiko: "Apa saya menggangu?"

Mitsuru: "Ooh… tentu tidak, mari silahkan masuk…"

Akihiko dan Mitsuru pun asik mengobrol di ruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Ryoji dan Fuuka dengan membawa kemoceng. Mereka pun mendekati Mitsuru dan Akihiko.

Ryoji: "Rasanya rumah baru kita ini kotor banget ya. Daripada kita nganggur, kita bersihin yuk."

Fuuka: "Oh iya yah…"

Ryoji dan Fuuka pun langsung membersihkan kursi dengan kasar, sampai-sampai Akihiko terganggu.

Akihiko: *meringis karena mukanya dibersihin pake kemoceng sampai dia bersin-bersin* "Achoo… Achoo… adyu mampus dah gue…"

Mitsuru: "Anak-anak cepat masuk! Kalian tidak sopan!"

Ryoji: "Ouw, misi belum berhasil. Kembali ke markas."

Fuuka: "Oke bos!"

Ryoji dan Fuuka pun kembali ke dalam, tapi tak lama kemudian Teddie dan Rise masuk sambil berantem dan kejer-kejeran. Selagi Mitsuru dan Akihiko bengong, Metis masuk sambil membawa potongan kertas lalu menaburkannya di kepala Akihiko.

Metis: "Mamiii… Lihat deh ketombe Om Akihiko tumpah semua ke lantai."

Teddie: "Ho… Ternyata kamu tidak pernah shampoan!"

Akihiko: "Maaf…" *bingung sambil mungutin kertas yang berserakan bersama Mitsuru*

Tapi ternyata, Rise dan Teddie juga menaburkan kertas tersebut di atas meja…

Rise: "Mamiii… Di meja juga ada. Om Akihiko ini jorok amat sih. Ih jijay deh eke."

Teddie: "Ho… Kamu nakal yah, ngotorin rumah saya dengan ketombe."

Akihiko: "Ketombe? Siapa takut!? Tapi, maafin lagi deh…" *tambah bingung*

Mitsuru: "Aduh… Tidak apa-apa kok… Rise, Teddie, Metis ayo bantuin bersih-bersih!"

Metis: "Wah… senjata makan tuan nih… Gawat, misi kita ga berhasil…"

Rise: "Kacau nih! Oke deh, sekarang kita balik ke markas dulu."

Teddie: "Ho… nasib dah… Oh ya, Om, sebelum pulang jangan lupa minta shampo dulu sama Yukari, pembokat kami." *sambil kabur sama Metis dan Rise*

Mitsuru: "Heeeh… Kok malah kabur sih?"

Akihiko: "Tidak pa pa kok, aku bantuin beres-beres deh."

Mitsuru: "Maaf ya…"

Akihiko pun ngebantuin Mitsuru ngeberesin kertas-kertas yang berantakan. Tak lama kemudian, Akihiko pun pamit pulang. Sementara itu, di markas…

Fuuka: "Misi kita gagal!"

Teddie: "Ho… Harusnya kita panggil pahlawan bertopeng aja…"

Metis: "Jadi gimana nih?"

Rise: "Eke pusiiiing, pokoknya eke tetep ga mau kalo mami jadian lagi ma Om Aki itu."

Ryoji: "Kita akan pikirkan lagi cara untuk ngejauhin mami dari Om aneh itu!"

Semua: "SETUJU!!!"

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasiii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERSONA 3 & 4: Permulaan impian**

**Disclaimer**

Persona 3 and Persona 4 punya saya :P (digebukkin staff ATLUS) Eh… Maksudnya Persona 3 dan Persona 4 itu punyanya ATLUS dink… Kalo ni cerita si, punyanya saya dan teman" Hehehe… Saya juga sebelumnya mau minta maap pada pembaca, bila di fic ini, karakter fave anda jadi ga bener *Diuber" Fans Persona 3 & 4*.

**By: Tsukiasagi Hikari & Udel Panda crew' 00**

"Gimana ya kalo tokoh-tokoh Persona 3 dan 4 tuh tinggal di Indonesia? Kalo penasaran, langsung aja nyok…"

**WARNING:**

**OOC… en Ni cerita gariiing banget, lebih garing daripada fic saya sebelumya, jadi saya sarankan pada saat membaca ini, anda dekat dengan sumber air, atau siapkan air sebanyak mungkin, terima kasih (Diguyur semua chara Persona 3 & 4 plus orang sekampung**)

Minato, Naoto, Shinjiro, dan Chie sedang berkumpul di markas, membicarakan misi selanjutnya untuk membasmi sang juragan tempe.

Naoto: "Berita baru… gawat! Danger! MI 3 tidak berhasil!"

Minato: "Oh… tidaaak, pidi pidi pidi po, mamam… lalu bagaimana?"

Chie: "Pokoknye harus berhasil ni misi."

Shinjiro: "Pak'eeeee…. Bu'eeeeee… Mbok'eeeee… Kacau… kacau! Kita harus cepet beraksi nih sekarang juga, sebelum sang mentari terbit di ufuk barat."

Chie: "Gile lo ya, pemimpinnye aje belom ade. Pokoknya harus ade yang mimpin."

Naoto: "Ade memang harus memimpin ya, eh, maksud gue yang cucok marucok untuk jadi pemimpin itu ya gue, gue, en gue"

Shinjiro: "Eh, kok elo jadi logat Betawi juga? Eror loe ya? Jangan mentang-mentang lebih tua loe."

Minato: "Wah tidak... semua jadi error. Heh, dengerin dong yang paling tua

Disini kan Minato, jadi Minato-lah yang cucok jadi pemimpinnya."

Lainnya: "HUUUUUUU..." *sambil ngejauhin Minato*

Tiba-tiba Aigis dan kanji dateng, melihat mereka berdua dateng, yang lain menjauh.

Kanji: "kenapa sih kamu orang ini? Emangmya kite ini penyebar virus Flu babi?"

Naoto: "Enggak sih, kami Cuma menghindar dari para penghancur jagad raya."

Kanji: " Emangnya gue alien?"

Chie: "Ember..."

Aigis: "gak salah lagi, kalian pasti lagi pada ngerencanain sesuatu."

Minato: "oh tidak... minato dan adik-adik sedang melihat jerawat yang tumbuh di telinga tanpa memakai cermin" *author ditebas lagi ma Minato*

Chie: "iya nih, Shinjiro jerawatan di telinga udah segede jagung."

Shinjiro: "mak'eeee, bu'eeee, pak'eeee, jangan nuduh gitu dong. Elo kali yang jerawatan"

Aigis: "Alah boong, pasti lagi ngerencanain buat ngebasmi om Akihiko itu kan?"

Kanji: "Udah deh pada ngaku aja"

Chie: "Suer, jeck, kami gak ngapa-ngapain kok"

Minato: "sumprit, kite gak ngomongin om Akihiko kok"

Aigis: "Alah, gua tetep ga percaya"

Kanji: "Iye ye, aye juga ga percaye, yuk kita pergi aja kak Ai"

Aigis: "iya, yuk"

Aigis dan kanji pergi meninggalkan ruangan

Shinjiro: "ke laut aja lo berdua eeee"

Naoto: "oke, kedua alien sudah pulang ke alamnya, mari kita lanjutkan rapat kita tadi"

Minato, Naoto, Shinjiro dan chie berbisik-bisik, kemudian mengluarkan topi dan memakainya.

Naoto: "sekarang kita Mulai Mission impossible 5 (?) Ok! Mari beraksi…"

Semua: "OK"

Pada malam berikutnya Akihiko kembali bertamu ke rumah Mitsuru.

Akihiko: "Selamat malam"

Mitsuru: "Selamat malam, silahkan masuk..."

Akihiko: "makasih, sendirian nih?"

Mitsuru: "Ah, enggak, kan ada kesebelasan..."

Akihiko: "Oh, iya yah..."

Mitsuru: "Ayo, silahkan duduk"

Naoto datang...

Naoto: "Masa ya ada orang namu (bertamu maksudnya) malem-malem ke rumah orang, trus pulangnya ditodong, dibunuh trus mayatnya digantung di antena..."

Akihiko dan Mitsuru tetep ngobrol, naoto dikacangin... *author ditembak naoto*

Naoto: "KATA ORANG BERTAMU MALAM-MALAM ITU TIDAK BAIK..."

Naoto masih dikacangin...

Naoto: "BIASANYA SIH ORANG YANG NAMU MALEM-MALEM ITU PASTI ADA UDANG DIBALIK BATU..."

Akihiko: "Oh, ini saya punya udang bakar, enak lho..."

Naoto: "mau dong, napa ga dari tadi sih?" *ngambil udang dari Akihiko, trus pergi ke ruang makan* (author jadi sasaran latihan tembak naoto)

Akihiko: "Ilang deh satu pengganggu" *sambil ngelus dada*

Mitsuru: "Kenapa?"

Akihiko: "oh, ga papa..."

Kemudian Minato datang

Minato: "mami, mami, benerin boneka ini dong, bajunya robek nih..."

Mitsuru: "Aduh, besok aja sih..."

Minato: "Yaaa, mami maaahhhh..."

Mitsuru dan Akihiko tetep aja ngobrol...

Minato: "MAAAAMIIII... semutnya tabrakaaan..."

Mitsuru: *panik* "Aduh, mana? Mana? Cepet telpon 911... telpon ambulance, cepeeet..."

Minato: "idiiih, mami ogeb (baca: bego) deh, semut nya kan salaman, kok dibilang tabrakan… Minato mau bobo dulu ah..."

Akihiko dan Mitsuru pun ber-SWT ria, Minato pergi ninggalin mereka...

Kemudian Shinjiro dan chie datang, sedangkan Mitsuru dan Akihiko masih asik ngobrol.

Shinjiro: "Eh, chie, kayaknya kursi itu * sambil nunjuk kursi yang diduduki Akihiko* pernah dipipisin kucing tetangga kan?"

Chie: "oh, iye... belom dibersihin lagi" *akihiko langsung pindah kursi*

"Eh, kursi yang itu *nunjuk kursi yang diduduki Akihiko sekarang* tadi kan ketumpahan kuah pindang, baunya amis..."

Mitsuru speechless ngeliat kelakuan anak-anaknya.

Akihiko: *berdiri kebingungan, garuk-garuk kepala* "wah, aku duduk dimana ya?"

Shinjiro: "duh, aku capek berdiri, duduk yuk."

Chie: "ayuuuk!"

Shinjiro dan Chie menduduki kursi yang tadi diduduki akihiko.

Akihiko: *SWT* "ehm…Mitsuru, kita ngobrol di luar aja yuk…"

Mitsuru: *masi rada shok dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya* "Ah, oh, iya, ayuk…"

Akihiko dan Mitsuru kemudian pindah ke teras untuk ngelanjutin ngobrol.

Shinjiro: "Siiip deh"

Chie: "berhasil...berhasil...berhasil, hore"

Keesokan harinya, di Rumah Akihiko, Souji en Yukiko lagi ngobrol

Yukiko: "Ji, Ji, ternyata si bos asleew naksir sama janda itu yah."

Souji: "Tuh kan, pasti elo jelez ya?"

Yukiko: "Aduh, gak lah yauwww. Heh, denger ya, gue ni lagi nyomblangin bos , ma janda itu, dasar ogeb lo"

Tiba-tiba Yukari dateng...

Yukari: "Permisi, Yukiko, halooo"

Yukiko langsung ninggalin souji buat nemuin si Yukari.

Yukiko: "oh, yukari, kenapa? Kok heboh buanget?"

Yukari: "gini nih, masa kesebelasan mau ngejauhin bos kita berdua"

Yukiko: "Wah, gile bener..."

Yukari: "trus gimana dong? Kita kan udah dapet fulus nya..."

Yukiko: "Iya, kalo bos gua tau, bisa dipecat gua..."

Yukari: "ho-oh, gua juga bisa dipecat"

Yukiko: "Aduh pusiiiiiiing dah gua"

Souji tiba-tiba datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar... (author ditendang souji)

Souji: "Hayoooo, ada rahasia ya? Masa sama gua aja pake rahasia segala?"

Yukiko: "nggak, ini si Yukari minta dikenalin ma si Junpei" *nge-les*

Yukari: *bingung* "Aduh...eee..."

Yukiko: "Ya kan, kari?" (emangnye kari ayam? *PLAK*)

Yukari: "oh, iya, it's true that gue mao kenalan ma Junpei"

Souji: "Wah, klo gitu tenang aja, masalah itu mah gampang. Ntar deh gua omongin sama si junpei. Pasti gua bantuin kok"

Yukari: "aduh, Ji, makasih ya atas bantuannya, eh yuk kita jalan ke pasar, yukiko"

Yukiko" "ia, yuk... daah souji..."

Souji: "daaah..."

Yukari en Yukiko kmudian pergi ke pasar.

Souji: "wah si Junpei ternyata laris juga yah. Klo gua kapan yah larisnya?"

Pas banget, si Junpei dateng

Souji: "Woi Junpei, kebetulan"

Junpei: "Hah? Elo mau ke bulan? Mao ngapain lo?"

Souji: "Gini loh, pembokat sebelah naksir elo, jun"

Junpei: "Plesir? Ya elah, Ji, elo plesiran ke Pantai aja kan bisa, ngapain sampe ke bulan?"

Souji: "Susah kalo budegnya lagi kumat!"

Junpei: "Eh, Ji, ngomong-ngomong pembokat sebelah cakep juga"

Souji: "nah itu tuh. Ho-oh... bener... yang itu" *ikutan ga nyambung*

Junpei: "kenapa? Elo naksir juga ya?"

Souji: "Enak aja lo... kaga lah"

Junpei: "Eh, Ji, elo harus kudu ngecomblangin gue ya, kalo nggak awas loh!" *pergi ninggalin souji*

Souji: "Wah, emang cucok marucok tuh mereka berdua" *senyum-senyum sendiri*

Di ruang rahasia, kesebelasan sedang mengadakan rapat

Ryoji: "lapor! MI 3 tidak berhasil"

Shinjiro: "Lapor juga! MI % tidak berhasil sepenuhnya."

Fuuka: "Kayaknya mami sama si om aneh itu tambah lengket aja deh"

Naoto: "Pemimpinnya sih gak bener! Gila sama Teletubbies, mana bisa mimpin. Yang diinget Cuma kue dan puding Tabbie sih."

Teddie: "Ho... jangan menghina gitu dong"

Minato: " Pidi pidi pidi Po..." *cuek*

Rise: "Eke udah cape-cape meeting, hasilnya NOL! Kalau tau begini, eke ga bakal ngebatalin acara dating eke…huh"

Chie: "iye jeck, emang nyebelin"

Kanji: "Yes Yes… misi mereka ga berhasil! Kita menang, kak Ai!"

Aigis: "Ho-oh. Kita menang. Yang baik memang selalu menang" *so sweet deh*

Metis: "belom tentu kita kalah! Liat aja nanti siapa yang bakal tertawa pada akhirnya..."

Minato: "bener, betul, Po... kita belom kalah"

Naoto: "oke, kita lanjutin dengan MI 8" (ini Naoto bisa ngitung gak? *author ditembak*)

Semua kecuali Aigis dan kanji: "OOKKEEEEE"

[Kira-kira, gimana yah kelanjutan ceritanya? Makasiii ya dah mau ngebaca cerita garing ini, hehehe~ Review please…]

**TO BE CONTINUED – BERSAMBUNG - ****つづく**


End file.
